ftonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia And The Naked Pig Part 1
'Introduction' Nadia And The Naked Pig Part 1 is the eighth episode of Fairy Tales of Nadia, released in November 24th, 2013, 'Plot' Skull shell had launched a Huge Ball shooting sphere to destroy the Dwanka land so he gets the powers of its king. Nadia was upset upon learning that she got 4 out of 20 in the Islamic Thought subject, while Sam got the full mark despite of her lack of belief in god, after finding out that Nadia got a lower mark than hers, Sam had decided to cheer her up and that happened with taking her to the beach to brea the the fresh air and forget the troubles, Nadia and Sam's conversation was interrupted by a sudden appearance of strange meteors, when Sam tried to stop them, it happened to have more meteors coming, after the second meteors fist, they have disappeared, both girls didn't care much for what happened considering a bloated trick of skull shell. Later, inside the Lair, when Sam was watching a black people show, she happened to see Nadia With a broken heart, she was told that she has been dumped by her ex-boyfriend, Suddenly, a magical alarm interrupt the conversation again as the gang was addressed to come to Dwanka's land. After traveling through Dimensional Necklace (was given by Princess Aban), Nadia wrecked the visit as she called the King Swine "women abuser" revealing that she is not committed to help anybody of this sort, to stop the outrage of the King, Sam Shut Nadia up coming with a fake argument to spare The king's anger, after going to the secret cabinet, Nadia and Sam's third conversation was interrupted by an explosion which destroyed the cabinet led the gang to escape using their powers, and destroy some explosive balls launched by the Sphere. The Sphere left the battle field leaving Penelope to carry the war Once seeing her twin, Nadia has stopped for an emotional crash, but sam had decided to fight Penelope as she is with Skullshell however she couldn't due to Nadia's emotions towards her twin, Penelope's back attack as she got lasers in her eyes sent by Sam to block her attack leading to Skull shell' step down to plan for a better plan. later, when they informed the king that the cabinet was vanished, they got "The Naked pig" 's bedroom to make a good strategy, the gang learned that the sphere and its balls are sensitive to waste those come out of the balls after destruction,meanwhile, Nadia was making a phone call, upon that, she was told by sam t stick to the plan, suddenly the naked pig gets out of his bed upon hearing The Name Nadia, bowing to her The Naked pig informed Nadia that Skull shell was looking for him because its flesh contains unstoppable powers, but Nadia rejected him thinking that he is an abuser like his father, as a reaction to rejection, the pig jumped out of the window to a waste box, which made him a huge waste beast. Nadia and Sam fought with each other about the whole Women abuse thing, the fight was ende d up the dissolve their friendship and suspending Nadia,The sphere appears again with more shields and dual flame blades, after all the useless attempts of the gang to destroy the sphere, the waste beast squeezed the sphere and ate it to go a huge X2 Chrome metallic waste beast who destroyed the whole castle with its huge metallic fist, upon seeing that Skull shell got upset, he threw an ADA bomb to destroy the creature, the ruins, and Nadia.After escaping out of the pink explosion, Sam realized that Nadia didn't come with them after her last conversation, upon seeing Nadia's hair along with the black aches, She screamed : nooooooooooooooooooooooo! To be continued... 'Trivia': *Penelope is shown to be the biological twin of Nadia, however, neither Nadia Nor penelope rememeber each other. *Penelope's real name is Amber *Fathia Was Saying "I hate her, I hate her"... is a reference to Tape My Barrels Please when Nadia was looking for Sam to get a piece of advice, not for Fathia. *Dancia Wogan was the new Sam's car. *This is the first Episode of Samantha Wearing Other than her usual red outfit. 'References:' *In the Premium Version, a decapitated woman behind the cabinet resembles Marge Simpson, in the regular one, it is one of King Swine's concubines. (see Comparison) *All females in King Swine's castle are concubines, this is a reference Concubinage In Islam, however this doesn't follow Islam since it states that Pigs are untidy and should be avoided, Which means King Swine is not Muslim. *The Guards' outfits are based on Robin Hood's Rhino Guards'. *X2 chrome is a reference to Nokia X2 and Google Chrome, It was seen from Give Nadia A Break That Nadia owns a live Action Nokia X2, this is a reference to The Author himself. 'Author Notes:' I hope that you enjoy it! Category:The Curse of The Skull shell Category:Season 1